The Federal Communications Commission requires that citizen band transmitters transmit channel frequencies within 0.005% of the standard channel frequencies. The standard channel frequencies for the present twenty-three citizen band channels are between 26.965 MHZ (channel 1) and 27.255 MHZ (channel 23). When using the prior art frequency monitoring equipment to ascertain whether the transmitted signals were within the percentage deviation permitted by the Federal Communication Commission, it was necessary for the service technician to memorize or look up in a table each standard channel frequency, then measure each channel frequency of the transmitter, and then calculate the actual percentage deviations to ascertain if each transmitter channel frequency was within the 0.005% limits.